moose_james_bob_the_builder_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Skip's In Charge
Skip's In Charge is the fourth episode of the first season of Bob The Builder: Building On Faith. Summary Jim has to go away for the day, and leaves Skip in charge of the supply yard, but some mishaps cause him to wonder if he's really cut out to be a leader. Story Intro (Jim is organizing some wooden models of Bob, Wendy, Moose, himself, Farmer Pickles, Spud, and the machines.) Jim: Hello, I was just organzing these models I made. (shows off the models, starting with himself) See? Here's me, and here's Bob, Wendy, Moose, Farmer Pickles, Spud, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Skip, Trix, Travis, and Packer. I carved these all last week. Do you like them? They're pretty neat, huh? (The letter slot opens and closes) Jim: Hey, I've got mail. Let's see what I have today. (goes over to the door, picks up an envelope, opens it up, and extrudes the letter inside) "Dear Jim, I recently got put in charge of a group project for school, but I've never been in such a position before, and I don't know if I can do it right. Got any advice? Your friend, Alfie Dawson in Little Rock, Arkansas.". Well, Alfie, I know someone who had a problem like yours. (picks up the model of Skip) Do you know who this is? That's right, it's Skip. See, I had to leave the supply yard for the day and left Skip in charge of things. Here's how it went down. Skip's In Charge One morning at Jim's Supply Yard, Jim walked outside, where Trix and Skip were waiting. "Morning, Jim", Trix said. "Morning, guys", Jim said. "What are we doing today", Skip asked. "Well, I'm off to Adventure Bay for the day", Jim said, "Ryder and the pups need my help with something at the lookout." Trix and Skip were surprised to hear that Jim wasn't going to be with them. "You're leaving us alone", Trix asked. "Don't worry", Jim said, "I'll be back later today." "But who's going to keep an eye on things here", Skip asked. "Well, I was thinking maybe you could", Jim asked. Skip was surprised to hear this. "Me", Skip asked. "That's right", Jim said, "I can't think of anyone better." A lot of emotions were going through Skip's mind. "I can't believe it", Skip said, "I've never been in charge before." "Then this is a good time to experience it for the first time", Jim said. "Great", Skip said, "so, what do I have to do?" "Well, first, I should probably let you know that Bob and the team are re-building the river bank, and will be coming by to pick up some fence posts and grass matting", Jim said, "it's all over there on the left side of the yard." "Okay, Jim", Skip said. "Second, there's a big order of building supplies coming in today", Jim said, "Packer will be dropping them off at noon, so I need you guys to be waiting here for when he gets here." "Alright", Skip said. "Excellent", Jim said. Then, Scrambler arrived in the yard. "Hey, Jim", Scrambler said, "Bob said I can take you to Adventure Bay." "Great", Jim said. Jim put on his helmet and got onto Scrambler. "See you this afternoon", Jim said. "Bye", Trix and Skip said. Jim and Scrambler left for Adventure Bay, leaving Trix and Skip on their own. "Now what, Skip", Trix asked. "Well Trix, I think you should probably organize all the stuff lying around", Skip said. "Okie-dokie, Skip", Trix said. Trix got to work, and after a while, Muck drove into the yard with Wendy riding on her. "Hi, Wendy, hi Muck", Skip said. "Hi, Skip", Wendy said, "is Jim here?" "No, he's in Adventure Bay for the day", Skip said, "and he left me in charge." "That's nice", Wendy said. "Yeah", Muck said, "it's fun being in charge." "You got that right", Skip said. "Now then, we came for the fence posts and grass matting for the river bank", Wendy said. "Alright", Skip said, "Trix, could you come over here, please?" Trix went over to Skip. "What is it, Skip", Trix asked. "Wendy and Muck are here for the fence posts and grass matting", Skip said, "could you please give them those?" "Sure thing", Trix said, "where are they?" Skip thought for a moment. "Let's see", Skip said, "what side of the yard did Jim say they were on again?" "I think it was the left side", Trix said. "No, it's right", Skip said, "I remember it." "Alright", Trix said, "if you're really sure." Trix went to the right side of the yard and picked up what seemed to be the fence posts and grass matting and loaded them into Muck's dumper. "There we go", Trix said, "all loaded up." "Great", Wendy said, "well, we'll be off." Wendy and Muck left the yard. "Now then, Trix", Skip said, "back to work." Trix got back to work, and after a while, Wendy and Muck came back. "Hey, you two", Skip said, "what brings you here?" "You gave us the wrong stuff", Muck said. Skip was surprised to hear this. "We did", Skip asked. "She's right", Wendy said, "you gave us wooden planks and carpet." "Oh no", Skip said. Trix unloaded the stuff from Muck's dumper. "I don't understand", Skip said, "I'm sure Jim said they were on the left side of the yard." "He did", Trix said, "but you asked me to get the stuff from the right side of the yard." "Did I", Skip asked. Skip suddenly felt very silly. "Oh", Skip said. "I'll go get the right stuff", Trix said. Trix went to the left side of the yard and got what Wendy and Muck needed, and Skip felt upset. "Cheer up, Skip", Wendy said, "everybody makes mistakes." "Yeah", Muck said, "it won't take long to get the stuff to the river bank." "Whatever you say", Skip said. Once Muck was loaded up, Wendy climbed onto her, and they left for the river bank. "I just hope nothing else goes wrong", Skip said. Then, Trix noticed something. "Oh no", Trix said, "I forgot to give them the grass matting." "Uh-oh", Skip said, "we better bring it to them." But Trix wasn't so sure about this. "But Skip", Trix said, "Packer will be here with those building supplies soon." "Oh, we won't be too long", Skip said, "load me up." "If you say so", Trix said. Trix loaded the grass matting into Skip's dumpster, and they left to bring it Bob and the team, and shortly after they left, Packer pulled into the yard with the supplies loaded into his flatbed. "I've got your big order of building supplies, Jim", Packer said. It didn't take long before he noticed that the yard was empty. "Where is everybody", Packer asked. Meanwhile, Trix and Skip had just delivered the grass matting, and were on their way back to the yard. "I hope we don't miss Packer", Trix said. "Don't worry", Skip said, "as long as we don't stop for anything, we should make it in time." But Skip had spoken too soon, because the gates to a railroad crossing they were approaching were closing, and a train began crossing it. "Me and my big mouth", Skip said. Meanwhile, Packer was just about through with waiting. "I can't stay here all day", Packer said, "I've got other jobs to do." Packer left, and meanwhile, the train had finished crossing, and Trix and Skip were on their way back to the yard. "I hope we didn't miss Packer", Skip said. "Me too", Trix said. The two arrived at the yard and waited. "Maybe he hasn't come yet", Skip said, "let's wait a while." The two waited, and later that day, Bob, Wendy, and Moose came by riding on Scoop, Muck, and Lofty respectively. "Hello, you two", Bob said, "what are you doing?" "Waiting for Packer", Skip said, "he's bringing in an order of building supplies." "I wouldn't count on that", Moose said, "we saw him earlier, and he said he was bringing some stuff to the grocery store." "He was", Trix asked. Suddenly, Skip became very upset. "Oh no", Skip said, "we must've missed him." Trix looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:30. "Jim did say Packer would be here at noon", Trix said. "I can't believe it", Skip said, "because of me, we don't have our new building supplies." Bob climbed down from Scoop and walked over to Skip. "Don't worry, Skip", Bob said, "Scoop, Muck, and Lofty can go and pick them up and bring them here." "But where would they be", Skip asked. "If I had to guess, he probably brought them back to the docks", Wendy said. "Good thinking, Wendy", Bob said, "okay you three, you know what to do." "No prob, Bob", Scoop said. Scoop, Muck, and Lofty went to the docks, and came back later with the building supplies. "Here we are, Bob", Scoop said. "Great", Bob said. But Skip was still worried. "Jim will be here any minute", Skip said, "how are we going to get everything put up in time?" "We can help", Bob said, "right, team?" "Sure", Scoop said. "Thanks", Skip said, "you're all real friends." "No problem", Bob said, "now, we better get to work." "Can we organize it", Scoop asked. "Yes we can", Muck, Skip, and Trix said. "Uh, yeah, I think so", Lofty said. Everyone worked together to get everything put up, and soon, they were all done. "Good job, everyone", Bob said, "we did a great job." "Yeah, but I didn't", Skip said, "I'm a terrible leader." "What do you mean", Bob asked. "I gave you guys the wrong stuff, and then I missed Packer", Skip said, "I'm no good." Bob walked over to Skip. "No Skip, you are", Bob said, "a good leader always says when they've made a mistake, and then puts it right, and you did just that." "He's right", Trix said, "you did a great job." Hearing this made Skip feel happier. "Thanks, guys", Skip said. "Well, we better head home", Bob said, "bye, you two." "Bye", Trix and Skip said. Wendy climbed onto Scoop, Moose climbed onto Muck, and Bob climbed onto Lofty, and they left the yard, and Jim and Scrambler arrived soon afterwards. "I'm back", Jim said, "how was everything while I was gone." "Skip did a great job, Jim", Trix said, "he's the best leader ever." "I knew he would be", Jim said, "I think I'll leave you in charge every time I have to go away for the day, Skip." Skip's face lit up with happiness. "Really", Skip asked. "You bet", Jim said. Jim went inside, and Skip smiled happily, pleased that he was as good a leader as Jim thought he was. Outro Jim: As you saw, Skip didn't quite do the job of being in charge right and made some mistakes, but fortunately for him, all his friends helped him right his wrongs and everything worked out in the end. You see, Alfie, it's okay to feel nervous about being a leader for the first time, but you know, there are two leaders who guide you in your life; your Mom and Dad, so if I were you, I'd keep them in mind as you and your group go about doing your project. (opens up his Bible) "Remember your leaders, who spoke the word of God to you. Consider the outcome of their way of life and imitate their faith." Hebrews 13:7". Well, thanks again for visitng us here in Sunflower Valley. Remember, God made you special and He loves you very much. Until next time, bye! The End Notes * This is the first episode where Jim is featured as a character in the story. * This is also the first episode without an "onwards and fixwards" sequence. Category:Episodes